dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roygbiv666/Main Page
Renaming What are we gonna need to do? For one thing, check out the How to Win at Google summary. The disambiguation pages are too powerful. Reduce their prominence by moving "Superman" to "Superman (disambiguation)", and redirecting "Superman", "Clark Kent" and "Kal-El" to "Superman (New Earth)". Also, the forums have a discussion here. Examples: *Move Batman to Batman (disambiguation) see below *Have Batman redirect to Batman (Bruce Wayne) -- what about all this Battle for the Cowl nonsense, as right now, Dick Grayson is Batman? see below *Move Bruce Wayne (New Earth) to Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Add java script to make it appear as Bruce Wayne (New Earth) so people put the correct links in articles *Redirect any related pages (Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Images) to the old name (Bruce Wayne (NEw Earth)/Images) so people put the correct links in articles *Do the top dozen characters, maximum *Have a bot do all the above Not sure how to deal with the Eliminate excess links part of it though. Characters The top list of searched for characters are the ones shown on this page. OK, so we need to get a 'bot to change links and pagenames such like: Bruce Wayne (New Earth) --> Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kal-El (New Earth) --> Superman (Clark Kent) Selina Kyle (New Earth) --> Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Justice League of America (New Earth) --> Justice League of America (JLA) Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) --> Wonder Woman (Diana) Wally West (New Earth) --> Flash (Wally West) Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) --> Flash (Barry Allen) Kara Zor-El (New Earth) --> Supergirl (?) Timothy Drake (New Earth) --> Robin (Tim Drake) Hal Jordan (New Earth) --> Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Oliver Queen (New Earth) --> Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen) Richard Grayson (New Earth) --> Nightwing (Dick Grayson) that should cover the popular ones. So links from other pages need to point to these, the main pages need to get moved, and the javascript needs to be added to make them appear as the (New Earth) versions. That is - mindlessly copy from the Marvel Database usin' one of them new fangled 'bots I hear so much about from the kids these days. Volunteers?? :(disambiguation). . . Really? We're not doing that on the Marvel side. . . you guys are really going outside of the box. I'd really recommend at least considering something like "Alternate Universe Supermen" or "Alternate Supermen" disambiguation is such an ugly word already, then throw parens around it and it's beat with an ugly stick! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::I see that. So the idea is to use "Spider-Man" as the dismbig page (ugh!) and have "Spider-Man (Peter Parker)" as the main character page. Works for me, I was just mindlessly parroting the Google page thing. :::Yea, Danny (the Wikia Guy) feels that moving the disambig page to another name, and redirecting the current disambig names to the main characters will really help their google ranking. He also feels that removing the "This page is similar" box above a lot of the character's pages will help the rank too, since Google seems to think that links and text at the top of the page are the most important. While I agree with the second part, (I never liked those boxes anyway), the first part is hard for me to accept. I fully understand how it would help things, bit it's hard to imagine those awesome disambigs to be on any other page. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, this was a discussion I think I had with Billy Arrowsmith some time ago. He thought Batman should redirect to Bruce Wayne (NEw Earth) and such like. I think we should keep Batman as the disambig page, with Batman (Bruce Wayne) for the current New Earth version (who is dead a la Captain America/Steve Rogers). I notice Marvel has moved the pages from Peter Parker (Earth-616) to SpPider-Man (Peter Parker), presumably with a 'bot. I haven't really gotten any feedback from the other admins on the site, but at some point, I want to replace the Main Page with mine - do you see any functional problems with that? I was thinking of moving the existing Main Page to "Next Page" so all those administrative database links we have on it aren't lost, with the aim of setting up a better Help page in the future. ::Hey, any idea why there appears to be a tiny little square box on the lower left side of the "Quick Links" section of my new Main Page? I don't really understand the code - when I try to change it, the formatting gets majorly screwed up. ::Roygbiv666 02:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Yea, for the Peter Parker (Earth-616) page, we actually just moved the character's main page, and left everything else where it was at. Then, we changed the title that shows up back to Peter Parker (Earth-616). :I like your main page much better that what's currently up, I think you should change it, and field comments and questions after. The best way to do it is to just copy/paste over what's already on the Main page. The old page will still be there in the history, and the history of the main page will still be intact. :I looked for that little box, but couldn't see it. Did you already fix it? I don't even see a 'Quick links' section. . . :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::The Quick Links is just the Portal of characters pix. The little box is right here: At least there's a box in my Mac/Safari window, maybe it doesn't show up in Explorer.